Something Different
by Spat915
Summary: Weiss lost a bet with Blake, but got some interesting information out of Yang. Now it's time to put it to use. M for small lemon. Consider yourself warned.


**Here's a random thing I found hiding in my scrap folder. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

"Ruby, what do you think you're doing?" Weiss asked in irritation as Ruby entered the bathroom where she was currently running water and preparing for a bath.

"What does it look like? I'm brushing my teeth." Ruby replied with a wave toward the sink where she had already pulled out her toothbrush.

"You couldn't wait until I finished my bath?" Weiss asked incredulously. She didn't mind her voice as Blake and Yang had gone out to Vale with team JNPR earlier and weren't expected until much later. If they actually got back today, that is.

"What's the big deal?" Ruby complained as she pushed her toothbrush into her mouth and started scrubbing away. "I sheen you nekit bepore in da chanshing roob."

Weiss sighed in frustration at her loss of privacy. It's not that Ruby didn't do this often, it's that every time she did, Weiss wanted to do something she knew would most likely be a bad idea. But Ruby herself had said she'd seen her naked before, so what would it matter if she just kept getting ready for her bath? And if she just so happened to earn some privacy because of that, nobody could blame her, right?

With her mind made up, Weiss locked the door while ignoring Ruby who was facing the wall length mirror and brushing her teeth. Weiss observed that despite having one of the world's most unhealthy diets, Ruby did take great care of her teeth. Weiss quickly stripped off her outer clothes, leaving just her underwear. She peeked over her shoulder at Ruby who seemed to not have noticed, and Weiss turned away to hide her growing blush as she carefully unhooked her bra and let it fall onto the pile of her clothes before she bent at the waist and removed her underwear. If Ruby was looking at her in the mirror, Weiss knew she'd be getting a picture that would haunt her dreams; that is, if the information she'd gotten out of Yang by accident had been correct.

As Weiss expected, the sound of Ruby's brushing faltered for a moment and then intensified as if she was suddenly anxious to leave. Weiss smiled that her plan was working and slowly stepped into the tub, submerging herself fully before resting her head on the folded towel at the edge that allowed her to simply float and soak in the steaming water.

Ruby choked as she rinsed her mouth and Weiss focused a glyph to hold the doors lock mechanism closed. As she did so, she closed her eyes so she could just see Ruby through her eye lashes and started slowly massage her skin.

Her hands worked down her sides, across her abs, up her arms, and around her neck as she massaged the usual places. She heard the latch rattle slightly as Ruby tried to open the door and smiled as she moved her hands to her breasts.

"Oh… Ruby…" She moaned quietly, feeling her face bloom red as the words left her mouth.

"W-Weiss? W-w-was there something you wanted?" Ruby asked politely as she turned to her teammate.

"Oh, no thank you Ruby. Just ignore me. And shut the door when you leave." Weiss said in as close to her normal voice as she could muster at the moment. She had been nervous with her plan, but she hadn't expected that feeling to make her this excited. She could feel her heart racing as Ruby mumbled something and tried to quietly pull on the door.

Weiss squeezed her somewhat small breasts firmly and then moved her thumbs to her nipples which had slowly become erect. "Hmm… just like that…"

Weiss mumbled to herself, knowing full well that Ruby was getting the show of her life and she started feeling even more excited as she heard Ruby's slightly ragged breath catch in her throat.

Slowly, Weiss teased herself by moving one hand down over her abs, making a slow trail down near her nethers. The way she floated on the water made her sure that Ruby was watching everything and the way her breathing was becoming more and more laboured with every passing moment only confirmed what Weiss had already suspected.

"Well, that's enough of that." Weiss sat up in the tub, looking over at Ruby who slowly sunk to the floor on shaky legs as she tried to look anywhere but at her partner. "Or did you want me to finish?"

"Ahhgggh…" Ruby bashed her head into the door in defeat as Weiss just laughed at the girl's predicament. It was fairly funny, but she realized she couldn't simply ignore her own needs now that she'd unintentionally opened that can of worms.

"Ruby?" Weiss waited for Ruby to look up at her before she continued. She noted that Ruby's face was every bit as red as her own, but it was a fairly safe bet that Ruby felt the same way as her. "Maybe you don't want me to finish… maybe you want to finish me?"

The look on her team leader's face was priceless, as she gulped and nodded, getting up and tripping as she hastily shed her pyjamas.

Weiss moved aside in the tub as Ruby stepped in and Weiss wasted no time in claiming the younger girl's lips with her own.

"Weiss, I-" Ruby started only to be cut off by Weiss's lips again.

"No words, Ruby. Not today." Weiss kissed her again, this time using her tongue to send a delighted shiver through her partner. "Tell me tomorrow."

"Okay." Ruby responded as she allowed Weiss's tongue to enter her own mouth.

Their kissing quickly became more as they tangled their legs together and started grinding against each other, their hands slowly exploring their partner's bodies.

Soon, they stopped their kissing in favour of air as they both panted and the water sloshed around them as they desperately ground their nethers together.

"Weiss…" Ruby gasped as she angled herself even more against Weiss.

"Same…" Weiss breathed as Ruby pulled her tight, their bodies rubbing together in a way that made Weiss scream in pleasure as she tipped over the edge. Weiss's voice failed only to be replaced with Ruby's as her muscles only clamped down, holding Weiss even tighter. Weiss had to admit it was a nice feeling.

After a few moments their holds loosened and they separated.

"Weiss, I-" Ruby started only to find Weiss's hand covering her mouth.

"I said no words, didn't I?" Weiss asked while raising an eyebrow strictly. It wasn't that she didn't want to hear them from Ruby, but she didn't want to hear them for the first time in a situation like this.

"R-right…" Ruby nodded slightly, looking down at her hands. With that, Weiss knew Ruby thought she'd been rejected causing Weiss to sigh.

"The other half of our team is away today, so I'll let you share my bed." Weiss offered and moved in to claim Ruby's lips again as her head snapped back up. "And maybe you can tell me what you wanted to say in the morning."

"R-right…" Ruby nodded with a powerful blush as Weiss stood up and stepped out of the tub before turning and offering Ruby her hand.

The two dried quickly and Ruby picked up her dropped pyjamas before noticing Weiss leave her own on the bathroom counter.

In her bed, Weiss watched as Ruby looked in from the bathroom, her face questioning until Weiss patted the bed beside her, revealing her bare shoulder to her partner.

"Weiss…" Weiss swore Ruby almost started drooling as she all but pounced into the bed, wrapping the heiress in her arms and claiming her lips forcefully as her hands started exploring.

"Hmm… somebody's excited." Weiss felt herself purr as Ruby gently bit down on her neck. She could tell she'd have a mark there tomorrow, but she couldn't care less. Losing a bet for a spa getaway weekend was totally worth it.


End file.
